No Looking Back
by arilovexo
Summary: In which Laura's a tease, Rocky's a cockblock and Ross feels like he's the luckiest guy in the world, despite all of his sexual frustrations. Ross/Laura


_Story number eight. _

_I swear, there must be something wrong with me. _

_It's similar to Fight This Feeling, but it's just one chapter. _

_The title has nothing to do with the actual story, I just couldn't think of anything and it was in the song I was listening to. _

_Enjoy._

_I own nothing._

* * *

><p>Ross walked towards his dressing room, attempting to whistle as he swung his car keys around his fingers, a content smile on his face.<p>

He was pretty happy. His band was doing great, better than he ever dreamed of. He had a kickass tv show, a pretty awesome movie, and the most amazing girlfriend in the world. One, he hadn't seen in a little over a week because he'd been off touring for a bit.

He opened the door to his dressing room, his eyes widening once he saw what (or who) was inside of it.

His sweet, innocent (yet still somewhat corrupted) girlfriend, Laura.

And she wasn't wearing anything.

Okay, that was a lie, she was wearing something.

Just not a lot.

She smirked and walked up to him. "Hey you." She said, her hand going to his shoulder. Even in her four inch heels, she was still shorter than him. It amazed him. Well, not really. She was just really short. Naturally.

He was thinking way too much again.

"H-hey." He managed to answer back, somewhat smoothly. (Go Lynch! One point for you!) He put his hand on her arm and then ran it down until it touched her hand. He held it. "I missed you, you know. Um, a lot."

She smiled, "I know." She wrapped both arms around his neck, "so you've texted me. A million times." She teased.

He just wordlessly nodded.

She tilted her head (not so) innocently, "why so nervous, Ross?"

"I um, you know.. I'm not nervous." His voice went squeaky towards the end. He knew she knew that meant he was bullshitting. Or just nervous. Or eighteen years old and still have yet to go through puberty (as if that was even humanly possible).

He needed to get rid of his thoughts and the mental parenthesis and focus on his girlfriend, who was currently biting her lip and moving him even closer to her.

"You know…" She trailed her hand down his chest and to the top of his jeans, "we haven't been together, together in a while…"

He closed his eyes.

Fuck.

What was she trying to do to him.

He opened them a moment later.

"I know, it has been a while." He agreed.

She smirked at him, "wanna change that?"

In an instant, his lips were on hers and he was kissing her. Hard. Needy. Fast. Hard. Hard.

She was kissing him back just as hard and just as needy and just as fast. And just as hard.

He was glad to know they were on the same page.

She slowly broke off the kiss a few seconds after it began, biting down on his lip as she pulled away.

"They're going to call us in for the read through in literally two minutes."

"I don't give a shit." He kissed her again.

"Someone's impatient."

"And someone's being a tease." He responded back, hugging her close, he walked her backwards until she fell on the couch, with him on top of her. "Don't move."

"Or what?" She asked him.

"Or..you'll regret it."

"Great comeback, what are you five?"

"Do you really want to be sassing me right now?" He asked her, his hands going underneath her jacket and taking off her bra, throwing it to the side. He was happy it was strapless. It would have been a pain in the ass to take off otherwise.

She moaned and her back arched, causing her to rub her center against his. He felt the twitch and closed his eyes for a second.

Just as one of his hands touched her chest, there was a loud knocking on the door.

Thank god he remembered to lock it, since he always did anyways.

"Ross! Readthrough!" Garron called.

"Worse. Than. Fucking. Rocky." Ross muttered as Laura repeatedly kissed him.

"You just said, and I quote, that you don't give a shit." Laura raised an eyebrow.

"I don't." He insisted.

She nodded, "sure." And then he kissed her hard and deep. That shut her up.

The knock came again, just as Laura had unzipped his pants, her hand just about to touch him.

Fuck times infinity.

Though, she had a smirk on her face. He knew then that it was semi-purposely, what was going on.

* * *

><p>Ross let out something in between a groan and a whine as he sat down in Calum's dressing room. He positioned himself on the chair so that his legs were dangling and his body was just awkward. Though, it was a comfortable position to be in, at least for him.<p>

"Something on your mind, Ross?" Calum casually asked.

"Yes." He pouted.

"Care to share what that is?"

"Laura." He muttered, "Laura and her sassiness and her ability to tease me like no other and then of course, there's all those cockblockers that live in the damn area. Like, seriously! They should start their own damn company and call it Professional Cockblockers or some shit!" His voice got louder towards the end of his rant.

"Um, I think that you should come up with something more original." Calum commented.

"I can't think when I'm horny!" Ross put his hands in his hair and softly pulled on it. "She's driving me crazy. Bananas, though that expression never made any sense to me, because why would bananas go crazy? They're just fruits!"

"Yeah okay, you need to have sex like, now." Calum sighed. Ross gave him a look. "Dude, why don't you just like, go into her dressing room and get it over with? What's it been like an hour?"

"No a week." Ross groaned again. "Actually like a week and a half. I'm just that lucky."

"Dude, do you even go an hour without sex?"

"Uh yeah. We just established that it's been over a week, haven't we?" Ross asked just as his phone went off with a text.

'You know what I've always wanted to do?'

'What?' He responded back wondering why Laura was texting him even though she was literally in the dressing room across from Calum's.

'Have sex in Austin's room and in the practice room and on the counter in Sonic Boom.'

And there it was.

Fuckity, fuck, fuck.

"What?" Calum asked, apparently noticing he had been silent for far too long already.

"Augh!" He yelled and with that, shot out of the seat and left the room.

Calum just blinked, "I'm sorry, did I miss something?"

* * *

><p>He sat in his car, waiting for Laura to finish changing out of her Ally clothes and into her normal clothes. Not that they were much better than Ally's. Oh, who was he kidding, of course they were better than Ally's clothes.<p>

She soon came out of the studio a smile on her face as she laughed with Raini about something. Then they hugged.

Ross was tapping his wheel impatiently.

They said something else, squealed and then hugged again.

More impatience. On his behalf.

Finally she walked towards him and got into the car. She wasn't even inside of it a second, before he started it and then backed out of his spot. She had barely even gotten the door shut and her seatbelt on in time when he just started driving.

"Whoa!" She exclaimed, "why are you driving like it's an emergency?"

"Because it kind of is." He answered. "Not what you're thinking, don't worry. More like a… personal emergency?"

She nodded, "oh, okay, well slow down. You might kill someone." She told him and he clenched his jaw, slowly nodding his head and then she felt the car slow down.

"Did you mean what you said?" He asked, "in the text message earlier."

"You mean about me wanting to have sex in Austin's room, Sonic Boom and the practice room?" He nodded. "Of course I meant it." She smiled at him and then saw him swallow hard.

"Maybe someday, we can make that happen." He took a deep breath before turning on his blinker and pulling over. She realized that they were in front of his house. Wow, she must have really zoned out, if she hadn't realized they were in front of house until that moment. "But for now, can you settle for Ross' room?"

She smiled, "I guess…" She turned towards him, her seatbelt coming off, her hand went to his arm and she pressed her lips against his, her other hand going to his hair. He kissed her back, his tongue sliding against hers, as he kissed her harder, her back arching as his hands went to her back and pushed her against him.

They broke apart, panting as they just stared at one another.

Ross opened his mouth to speak, just as her phone went off. She picked it up and looked at it.

"Its my mom, I have to answer it." He nodded and she flipped it open, pressing it to her ear. "Hello? Right, yeah. Okay. Sure, see you soon." She hung up and looked at him apologetically, "I'm sorry, ut I actually have to go home. My mom's coming to pick me up, I just have to text her your address."

He nodded and then sighed, releasing her as she leaned back in his seat.

"How long do we have until she gets here?" He asked her.

"I don't know, I live like twenty minutes away, so I guess… twenty to thirty minutes." She answered.

He looked at her and she smirked back, getting what he was hinting at.

"Since most likely my family is home and more importantly Rocky is, why don't we just…" He motioned with his eyes to the backseat and Laura nodded, biting her lower lip, she leaned in and kissed him.

"Last one in the backseat is a loser," She emphasized her words by putting her fingers in the shape of an L on her forehead and tilting her head to the side.

"It's not gonna be me!" He said and then quickly jumped into the backseat, just as Laura attempted to climb over the seat. He pulled her towards him, kissing her as soon as she was close enough and pulled her against him. She ended up straddling his lap, not that he was complaining, her hands in his hair and her chest against his. He grinned, "loser." He whispered and then kissed her intensely.

"Literal little pain in my ass shit." She said and he rolled his eyes.

"You are one strange girlfriend."

"I know." She kissed him and then her hand reached down, unzipping his zipper and pressing it against him. He groaned into her ear and she felt a strong spark shoot through her. Or maybe that was just her shivering, she wasn't sure.

"Thank you for being kind enough to wear a skirt today." He said as he helped her move his jeans so that he wasn't so restrained anymore. He suddenly stopped and looked at her, "how much time do we have?"

She sighed, "not enough time for a quickie. You're not exactly known for finishing quick."

"Like you are?" He rolled his eyes, "no wait, you just orgasm multiple times."

"Ross!" She squealed as he pressed himself against her center and she felt just how hard he was.

"Told ya." He grinned, but it soon faded as he realized they spent most of their time making out and now had no time to finish what they started. "Goddammit, cockblocked again!"

"I have an idea." Laura told him and reached into his pocket for his phone. She opened the camera and then turned it so that it faced them both and took a picture. He had to admit that he loved it. Their hair was messed up, her lipstick was smeared and pretty much they looked like they had the most amazing sex ever.

Only problem was, they didn't actually do that.

"I have to go inside and clean myself up before my mom gets here," She said and he nodded. She slowly got off of him (despite not wanting to at all) and he fixed his pants. He ran his fingers through his hair and she watched him for a few seconds. "Ever think of getting a haircut? It's so long, you can put it in a ponytail."

"That'd be pretty badass."

"Not for you." She responded and then got out of the car.

"Hah, so funny." He responded as he got out of the car and led her to the front door of his house. He locked his car and then opened the front door, allowing her to go through. She knew where the bathroom was already, so he just waved her off and sat down on the bottom step, waiting for her to finish up.

She came out literally two minutes later and he was so deep in thought, he had barely noticed.

"Hi." She said and smiled at him.

"Hi." He responded back, taking her hand in his, he pulled her down to sit beside him. "Just want you to know that I missed you and I'm happy to be here with you again." He said, lacing their fingers. "I'm not just all about the sex you know."

She smiled, "I know and it's okay. I wanted it too." She leaned her forehead against his as her phone vibrated beside them. "That's probably my mother, I'll text you later?"

He nodded and softly kissed her.

She kissed him back and then they both stood up. He walked her to the door, they shared a hug and with that, she was gone and he had shut the door.

* * *

><p>She had kept her promise about texting him.<p>

But she hadn't sent him words.

Instead, she sent him a picture.

She was shopping with her sister or whatever and needed to know if what she was wearing was cute.

He wondered if she was trying to kill him (she most likely was).

Fucking shit, he thought.

'Yes, it's amazing, you know that. Buy it.'

She sent him back a smiley face.

What the fuck did that mean?

* * *

><p>She was wearing it when he saw her the next day.<p>

He knew that because the shirt she was wearing was kinda see through and he could recognize the material from the picture she sent him.

Oh and all those other ones she sent him too.

Only he couldn't pull her away and do anything because they were in a read through, in front of a bunch of people and he figured that it would be embarrassing as shit if he were to kiss her in front of them.

Not that he'd mind an audience, he was an actor and a rockstar after all.

But it was a Disney show and Disney was kid friendly.

Though, he thought, it'd be so much better on HBO or something.

"Yo, Ross, your line." He head Calum say and then blinked.

Shit.

He saw Laura's smirk from across the room.

He began reading, "I love you, Ally and I just want you to know that no matter what, when, where or why, I would do absolutely anything for you. It's true."

Huh, he thought.

"I love you too Austin, that means a lot to me that you said all of that." Laura spoke next and then he made a face.

"This seems so cheesy and overdone," He said, not realizing he spoke what was on his mind aloud. Shit.

"Care to explain?" Kevin asked.

He nodded, "this is something that was recycled from whatever other Disney show or movie or whatever. It should be more original… sir." He added. "Like HBO original." He shrugged, then realized what he said and groaned again.

He was not winning that day.

"Dude, get your sex obsessed mind out of the gutter," Calum whispered discreetly. Ross just looked over at him.

"Seriously?" He asked and Calum held his hands up in defense.

"How would you change it?" Kevin asked him.

He decided to go for it, but instead of the HBO version, he'd go for the Disney version. He didn't have a choice.

"Okay well, sorry for saying this and my language, but Ally's been a total cockblock to Austin and now that they're finally together, saying something cheesy like that shouldn't be the thing that gets her to stay around, you know? It should be something like, 'I love you, Ally and I'll always be here for you no matter what, but this time, we have to be all in,'" He paused, "that way it seems more legit, like she's going to legitimately stick around and not leave and he'll do the same."

It was silent.

For about a millisecond.

Though it fell more like an hour.

"It was just an idea, you don't have to-"

"A brilliant idea!" Kevin cut him off and his eyes widened.

"Excuse me?"

"He said it was a great idea," Laura responded, she smiled over at him. "I happen to agree, by the way."

He smiled.

"We'll use it." Kevin said as Calum and Ross high fived.

Laura got up and walked around the table to him, she put her arms around him and then leaned in close, "in five minutes say you have to use the bathroom." She whispered and he nodded. She then walked across the room again and he smiled to himself.

* * *

><p>He went to the bathroom, wondering why he was there, deciding he was just going to use it, when the door opened and he almost peed himself.<p>

"Holy shit, Laura!" He said, his hand going to his heart. She just smiled at him and kicked the door closed. "You scared the shit out of me."

"Or pee." She said, smiling when he realized he was in the middle of peeing. He looked down and groaned. It wasn't too embarrassing as she had seen him with nothing on before, but he wasn't exactly too happy about the getting caught peeing part.

He quickly finished and then washed his hands slowly, watching her. She was staring at him as though he was the most delicious thing to ever exist.

"Sup?" He asked her quietly.

"Hey." She responded back and then stepped forward. "Good call on the script change by the way. It was kinda cheesy."

"It was nothing," He said back.

"So…" She trailed off.

"So…" He repeated, trailing off as well and then it was like a force had pulled them together. In an instant his lips were on hers and she was pressing against him so close, he could hardly breathe. Her hands were in his hair and one leg was around his waist. He pushed her against the wall and kissed her harder and deeper, her moaning was loud and his breathing was starting to become harder and harder to maintain.

They broke the intense kiss and then, just like that, they were calmer.

She stared at him and he stared back at her, before sharing another meaningful kiss.

Sighing happily, she allowed him to let her down.

"Your outfit is the hottest thing ever," He told her.

She smoothed it out and nodded, "I know, that's why I bought it." She put her hand on the back of his neck and then kissed him softly. "You'll get to see it off later." She winked at him and his mouth dropped open.

"Not now?" He asked.

She shook her head, "not unless you want one of them to be scarred forever looking for us."

She had a point, dammit.

She then did the last thing he was expecting her to do. She put her hands under her skirt and then wiggled a bit and he watched as her panties fell to the ground. She picked it up and then stepped forward, putting it in his front pocket.

"That's for you to keep until then," She whispered in his ear and he swore his heart was going to jump out of his chest. He swallowed hard.

Then with one last wink, she left him alone in the bathroom to deal with his problem all on his own.

* * *

><p>Flustered, a bit out of breath and most likely red in the face he returned to the table read and sat down in his seat. He looked up only to notice that Calum was now across from him and that Laura was right beside him.<p>

Fucking shit.

He knew he would (somewhat) be able to get through the rest of the read through with Laura across from him but now that she was right next to him, he was about a hundred percent positive her being completely naked underneath her skirt was going to get to him and make him so distracted. He wasn't going to be able to get his mind off of it.

She just smirked at him and he internally groaned.

* * *

><p>Finally, finally he could go home.<p>

He was exhausted.

Getting in his car, he was about to shut the door when a hand and a strong force stopped it. He looked up and Laura took that as the perfect opportunity to sit down in his lap and close the door shut. He watched as she positioned herself so she was straddling him and then leaned in and kissed him.

"Whoa, what?" He asked unable to come up with a complete sentence that made sense.

"I can't wait until you get home or I get home or until I see you after your rehearsals, Ross. I need you. Like now." She said and he saw the look in her eyes.

"You're the one who was underwear less this entire day, which by the way tortured me, you have no idea," He added, "and you want to have sex in the parking lot of a Disney studio? That doesn't seem very kid friendly." He commented.

"Oh who cares, Walt Disney wasn't a virgin, we all know that." She argued, she shifted so that she could get more comfortable, but instead his jeans rubbed up against her and she moaned out loud.

"What do I get in return if I do this?"

"Mindblowing sex." She responded.

"Promise?"

He was teasing her. She was getting annoyed.

"Yes! Ross if you don't do something, I swear, I will kill you." She threatened.

"But if you kill me, who will have mind-blowing sex with you?" He asked her and she groaned again.

"You're not the only boy that's on this planet, wierdo." She responded and then she reached down, unzipping his jeans. Her cold hands on his skin caused a reaction that made him jump in excitement and pleasure.

"True." He responded, though he wasn't into their conversation, or argument, whatever the hell it was anymore.

She looked right into his eyes, "shut up and kiss me." She said and he nodded, pausing a moment, before he leaned in and gave her a kiss so hot and searing it caused her toes to tingle.

She moaned as her back pressed against the steering wheel from the force of his kiss, a loud beeping coming from it. They broke apart and looked around, laughing a bit as they realized no one had noticed anything as most of them had left already.

His hands went to her waist and he bunched up the material of the dress she was wearing, tugging on it. She got the hint and broke the kiss for two seconds too long to throw it onto the passenger seat beside them.

He stopped the kissing for only a minute. Reaching next to them, he handed her his hoodie, "put this on, but leave the zipper open." He said and she nodded, knowing what he wanted her to wear it for.

Not only was it his favorite color.

But the fact that she was wearing something of his was so hot and she was so amazing in it that he could help but stare at her for a few seconds.

"Ross!" She whined and he blinked back to reality.

Right. They were about to have sex in his mom's car.

Wow, that sounded so casual and less weird in his mind.

He sat up a bit so that he could pull his jeans down and she pulled him out of his boxers. He was already as hard as he could possibly be at that point so she just put one hand on his shoulder and the other on the top of the car. She lifted herself so that she was able to sink down on him, but she lost control and soon fell on top of him.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." She said back, looking down only to notice he wasn't even inside her and it caused her to groan out loud in frustration.

"Frustrated?" He asked.

She glared at him.

He smirked.

She tried it again, this time using both of his shoulders to help her and was able to successfully get him to slide easily inside of her. They both moaned and she just stayed still for a few seconds.

"Move, Laura." Ross said, his voice raspy. "Anytime now."

She started moving, his thrusts soon meeting with her movements so that they set a pace they would both enjoy.

"Why are we doing this in the driver's seat?" She wondered, panting and Ross opened his eyes to look at her.

"Really? You're the one that was all, 'I can't wait any longer, we're doing this now'." He reminded her.

"That sounds nothing like me," She responded after a few seconds.

"Well, I'd move to the backseat, but that would involve getting out of the car with me you know, inside you and the whole world seeing something they most likely don't want to see quite yet." He pointed out.

She agreed, "imagine that all over the magazines." She giggled and he rolled his eyes.

They continued for a total of ten seconds, when Ross started to feel his orgasm coming. "I'm close," He warned her, wanting to finish with him. She nodded, her eyes closed as she moved faster.

He was just about to finish, when a loud ringing noise caused them both to stop, their eyes wide.

"What the hell was that?" Laura asked him.

It continued, "my phone." He responded. "Fuck! Are you kidding me?" He pulled it out of his pocket and silenced it once seeing it was just Rocky. "Of course, it's Rocky, why wouldn't it be Rocky?"

"He's reached professional status." Laura commented, "for real."

It rang again and Ross just decided to answer it, "what do you want, Rocky?"

"Hey Ross, how's it going? Nice to talk to you too." His brother answered back.

"Dude, I'm about three seconds away from killing you, what do you need that's so important?"

"Why so testy?" Rocky asked.

Laura groaned and Ross knew Rocky heard it.

"You guys are having sex and I just interrupted it, didn't I?" Rocky asked, his tone flat and unamused.

"Uh yeah, pretty much." Ross answered.

"Wow, I really have to work on my timing."

"No shit." Ross rolled his eyes. "What was the reason you called?"

"Right yeah, there is a reason actually and that reason is… Riker moved rehearsal to in an hour, so uh, good luck with what you're doing and I'll see you later, okay, bye!" Rocky quickly hung up before Ross could say another word.

"What did he say?" Laura asked.

"Rehearsal is in an hour," Ross responded.

"So, we have to stop?"

Ross nodded, "it's a forty minute drive from here. I have to be at least twenty minutes early to help set up and shit."

Laura's head dropped to his shoulder. "But I need you." She said.

"I need you too." He responded. "But it's work and-"

"I know." She sighed. "Later?"

He nodded, kissing her softly. "Later. Keep the jacket." He added.

"Keep the underwear," She responded back and felt him twitch inside of her. "Dammit," She groaned and he groaned in response as well.

Then, though it was the last thing in the world he wanted to do, he pulled out of her. She fixed her skirt and zipped up the hoodie, grabbing her shirt, she leaned in and gently kissed him.

"See you later." She said and he wordlessly nodded. She got out of the car, shutting the door behind her and after he checked to make sure she was safely in hers, he backed out of his spot and drove toward the rehearsal studio.

* * *

><p>As soon as she opened the door to her house, his lips were on hers and he was pushing her back inside.<p>

"Whoa! Wait," She breathlessly broke apart from him and held him at arms length away from her. "Hi."

"Hi." He responded and then kissed her again, "home alone?"

She nodded, "it's your lucky day."

He had gone to rehearsals, frustrated, but still, did what he had to do (he was sure it was magically) and then called Laura to let her know he was on his way over. It had been seven hours since he last saw her and all he wanted to do was be with her.

Cuddling, sleeping and other things.

He looked at the shirt she was wearing and decided he was going to help her take it off. He did so, throwing it to the side and then noticed the bra underneath.

Lacy, black, sexy as hell.

"Yeah, okay." He said and then roughly kissed her. She jumped up, legs wrapping around his waist and together they made the journey to her room. As soon as he got there, he dropped her on the bed and it wasn't long before his clothes were off and on the floors, hers pretty much the same and he was inside of her.

"My phone is in the car," He told her as he moved in and out of her. "No interruptions."

"Good thing my phone is downstairs then," She was panting, her arms reaching up to wrap around his neck. She pulled him down and kissed him, pressing herself against him more as he went entered her at a different, deeper angle.

It wasn't long before they finished, so intense that he had to kiss her to keep her screaming down so that her neighbors wouldn't think he was trying to kill her or something.

He fell on top of her, worn out and exhausted. He then turned to her.

"So do you want a sandwich?"

She giggled and then lifted herself so that she was on top of him. It didn't take long for him to become hard again and she sank down on top of him.

"A different kind of sandwich," She answered back.

He smiled, his hands going to her waist, "sounds good to me."

* * *

><p>He was back on tour a few days later.<p>

Sitting on his tour bus, he strummed his guitar and smiled to himself.

He was lucky, in love and pretty much feeling great right then.

"Why so happy?" Rydel sat down in the seat beside him, Ellington and Riker doing the same.

"Got a really good job, a pretty badass band and an amazingly beautiful, talented girlfriend," He answered back. "I'm feeling pretty fucking awesome right now."

"I'm happy for you," Rydel smiled.

"Yeah me too, someday I hope to find love like that," Riker added and Ross smiled at him as Ellington and Rydel shared a look in between them, a smile on their faces.

Ross wasn't surprised, they always did that.

"Plus, I bet the sex is great," Riker added and everyone laughed.

"Not if I keep interrupting it! Not too great!" Rocky called from the back of the bus where he was playing video games with Ryland.

"Try not to next time!" Ross called back.

"No promises!"

Everyone laughed again.

"So, whatcha coin'?" Rydel asked, casually, looking down at his special notebook he used to draw, write and everything else. It was kinda like Ally's songbook, but not as girly and he wasn't so anal about people looking at it.

"Nothin," Ross responded back, his phone going off in his pocket. He pulled it out, his eyes widening at the picture he saw. "And, now I have to make a phone call, be right back!" He quickly got up, dialing the number and pressing the phone to his ear.

"Hey you," Laura casually answered.

"You are going to kill me, I swear." Ross responded back.

She giggled, "don't be so sad, I'll see you in a few days."

"I'm not sad, not at all, I just miss you."

"I miss you too." She answered back.

He smiled, "love you."

"Love you too."

And with that, he hung up, the smile on his face, now and officially permanent and never going away.

He was just that lucky and that happy and thankful.

Life was good, man.

* * *

><p><em>Haha, the endddddddd. <em>

_Okay, I have to go... I have something going on and I'm running super late. Hope you enjoyed it! Tell me what you think! _

_Also, follow me on twitter jessier529. I follow back and I love talking to people. Don't be afraid to send me a tweet! _

_Much love xx_


End file.
